1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly, to a plasma display panel having a trench type discharge space and a method of fabricating the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for the plasma display panel for generating a high density UV emission.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plasma display panel (PDP) utilizes gas discharges to convert electric energy into light. Each pixel in the PDP corresponds to a single gas-discharge site and the light emitted by each pixel is electronically controlled by video signals that represent images.
A unique advantage of PDP is that it combines a large screen size with a very thin display panel. Generally, PDP is the choice for large size display devices, typically larger than 40xe2x80x3 diagonal.
A DC driven PDP has advantages of a highly controlled brightness and a fast response time while a device structure is often complicated. In addition, the DC driven PDP should include resistors. Thus, it is inevitable that a power consumption of the device is increased by the current limiting resistors.
An AC driven PDP in general has a simpler structure and higher reliability than those of the DC driven PDP. Most of the conventional AC driven PDP employs an AC barrier type discharge as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,553.
As shown in FIG. 10 of the present application, a conventional AC driven PDP includes a front glass substrate 111 on the side of the display surface H, a pair of display electrodes X and Y, a dielectric layer 117, a protecting layer 118 formed of MgO, a substrate 121 on the background side, a plurality of barriers 129 extending vertically and defining the discharge spaces 130 by contacting the protecting layer 118, address electrodes 122 disposed between the barriers 129, and phosphor layers 128R, 128G, and 128B.
Nonetheless, the conventional AC driven PDP has problems yet to be solved. For example, since the conventional AC driven PDP generates low density plasma, generated visible light has low brightness. Also, it has a slow response time due to a charging time on the dielectric wall, resulting in a gray scale problem.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a plasma display panel having a trench type discharge space and a method of fabricating the same that substantially obviate one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an improved plasma display panel device in brightness and response time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide both transmissive and reflective type plasma display panel devices.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a plasma display panel includes a first electrode on the first substrate, a first dielectric layer on the first substrate including the first electrode, a plurality of second electrodes completely buried in the first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer on the first dielectric layer including the first electrode, a third dielectric layer on the second substrate, a plurality of UV visible photon conversion layers on the third dielectric layer, a plurality of barrier ribs between the UV visible photon conversion layers and connecting the first and second substrates, and a discharge chamber between the first and second substrates defined by the barrier ribs, wherein the first dielectric layer includes at least one trench type discharge space exposing a portion of the first electrode to the discharge chamber.
In another aspect of the present invention, a plasma display panel includes a plurality of UV visible photon conversion layers on the first substrate, a plurality of barrier ribs between the UV visible photon conversion layers, a first electrode on the second substrate, a first dielectric layer on the second substrate including the first electrode, a plurality of second electrodes completely buried in the first dielectric layer, a second dielectric layer on the first dielectric layer, and a discharge chamber between the first and second substrates defined by the barrier ribs connecting the first and second substrates, wherein the first dielectric layer has at least one trench type discharge space exposing a portion of the first electrode to the discharge chamber.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of fabricating a plasma display panel having first and second substrates includes the steps of forming a first electrode on the first substrate, forming a first dielectric layer on the first substrate including the first electrode, forming a plurality of second electrodes in the first dielectric layer, the second electrodes being completely buried in the first dielectric layer, forming a second dielectric layer on the first dielectric layer including the second electrodes, forming a reflection layer on the second substrate, forming a UV visible photon conversion layer on the reflection layer, forming at least one trench type discharge space in the first and second dielectric layers exposing a portion of the first electrode in the trench type discharge space to the UV visible photon conversion layer, and forming a plurality of barrier ribs connecting the first and second substrates, thereby defining a discharge chamber between the first and second substrates.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of fabricating a plasma display panel having first and second substrates includes the steps of forming a UV visible photon conversion layer on the first substrate, forming a first electrode on the second substrate, forming a first dielectric layer on the second substrate including the first electrode, forming a plurality of second electrodes on the first dielectric layer, forming a second dielectric layer on the first dielectric layer including the second electrodes, forming at least on trench type discharge space in the first and second dielectric layers exposing a portion of the first electrode in the trench type discharge space to the UV visible conversion layer, and forming a plurality of barrier ribs connecting the first and second substrates, thereby defining a discharge chamber between the first and second substrates.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.